Pain
by Qri
Summary: En medio de aquel desgarrador dolor, Ciel lleva en brazos a su hijo degollado.


**Capítulo Único.**

Llamas. Todo lo que vislumbrara eran llamas. Cuando Ciel despertó en medio de un caos en su mansión, supo que aquella pesadilla ocurrida hace 10 años volvería a suceder. Ciel, con el corazón latiendo agitadamente en su pecho, retiró las sábanas de seda y se bajó de la cama lo más rápido que su delicado cuerpo le permitió. Apenas hacía 5 días que dio a luz a su tercer hijo y no se recuperaba del todo. _«…Una mujer que da a luz debe guardar reposo lo más que pueda…» _el consejo de su criada Bárbara le hizo reparar en su ausencia. Daría la medianoche y Bárbara debería aparecer por la puerta de su recámara, lista para ofrecerle una tisana y calmar sus dolores. El grito ensordecedor de alguno de sus sirvientes le hizo recapacitar. Muerta. Bárbara estaría muerta. Al igual que la mitad de sus sirvientes.

Corrió por el pasillo, trastabillando y procurando que su herida no se abriera. Los cadáveres de sus fieles sirvientes se amontonaban debajo de ella. De nuevo, un atentado contra el castillo del Conde de Michaelis. ¡La pesadilla se volvía a repetir! Afuera, los soldados enviados por la Reina atacaban sin miramientos a sus sirvientes, a sus nodrizas, ¡A su honor! ¡Querían deshacerse de la poderosa familia de Michaelis!

«Oh, Sebastian. Como desearía que estuvieras aquí y nos sacaras de este apuro» con dolor, recordó a su marido encerrado en la Bastilla. Acusado de brujería y de pactos con el diablo. ¡Estaban detrás de su fortuna! ¡La Reina estaba celosa de la riqueza de Sebastian aún mayor que la suya! Cayó de rodillas, gimiendo con dolor. Y recordó que solo era una mujer. Solo eso, una mujer. Sin fuerzas ya para luchar, ni honor que salvar. Pero tenía que salvar algo. Lo poco que le quedaba: Sus hijos.

— Condesa Ciel. —el llamado de maese Gontran sonó lejano. Distante. —Levántese, vamos. Será menester que abandone estas tierras y regrese cuanto antes a Gran Bretaña. ¡Nuestra tierra! —una llama de esperanza se avivó en su magullado corazón y con ayuda del caballero inglés, se levantó.

— Tome a sus hijos y huya. El fuego pronto consumirá este lugar y los soldados no tardarán en acabar con cualquier ser viviente que habite el castillo. El Conde de Michaelis, mi buen amigo, me enseñó su pasadizo secreto. Allí donde las rosas favoritas del Conde y las Hortensias que su hijo Vincent plantó se juntan, está el túnel subterráneo. Una pequeña fortuna y la libertad hacia sus tierras la esperan.

¡Vincent! ¡Su primer hijo! Aquel que había desaparecido aquella fatídica noche ocurrida hace diez años. «¿Dónde estarás, mi pequeño Vincent?» se preguntó mientras lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas hundidas. Vincent, el fruto del amor de Sebastian y Ciel. Vincent, la prueba del destino escrito para Sebastian de Michaelis y Ciel Phantomhive de Durless. Vincent, su primer hijo desaparecido la noche del 3 de julio, cuando el destino separo cruelmente a Ciel de Sebastian durante 7 años dejando atrás la mansión de los Phantomhive reducida a cenizas. Y exactamente 7 años más tarde, se volvieron a reunir en España, donde nació el pequeño Philippe, su segundo hijo. Y ahora se volvían a separar cuando todo estaba marchando maravillosamente bien. Dando a luz a su tercer hijo, prueba del amor que se profesaban, se acusó al Conde Michaelis de Brujería en el momento menos esperado, siendo Sebastian encerrado en la Bastilla en su estadía en Francia.

— ¿Dónde está Philippe, maese Gontran? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, oyendo la masacre que ocurría abajo en la entrada. El caballero inglés bajó la mirada y respondió con sinceridad.

— No lo sé, señora. —Ciel se crispó. ¡Su segundo hijo desapareció tal como el primero! Maese Gontran, al notar la alteración de Ciel, la tomó por los hombros. —la criada Bárbara se lo llevó tan pronto los disparos comenzaron a alertar a la servidumbre. Señora, sabrá que Sebastian me dejó a cargo de su cuidado, por lo tanto apresúrese y escape. Tome a su último hijo y salga de aquí.

Instándola para que avanzara, Ciel a pesar de su dolor, se dejó guiar hacia la recámara de su recién nacido. Allí la nodriza encargada de su bebe, Elena, descansaba su cabeza entre sus brazos arrodillada al pie de la cama. El caballero inglés tomó el cuerpo de la joven y lo echó hacia un lado. Ciel comprendió que estaba muerta. La joven había sido asesinada, y los nervios de la pobre Condesa se alteraron. «Ya estuvieron aquí» apartó a maese Gontran y tomó a su bebe entre sus brazos. No lloraba y tenía sus ojitos cerrados. Casi ni se movía. Pero Ciel sabía que aún vivía. Lo dieron por muerto y su naturaleza pasiva le salvó la vida.

— Mi bebe, mi queridísimo bebe, Mama ya está aquí…—apretujando al recién nacido entre sus brazos, lo envolvió en sus abrigos.

Guiada por maese Gontran nuevamente, bajaron por uno de los tantos pasadizos secretos que poseía el castillo y salieron por el sótano. Afuera, el mismísimo infierno se desataba en su más pura esencia. Los solados de la Reina con brutalidad aplastaban las cabezas de sus sirvientes ya muertos y disparaban hacia el castillo. Reconoció a uno de ellos. Edward Middleford, su amigo de la infancia. El recuerdo de su amable sonrisa junto a su brazo ceñido en su cintura mientras la alzaba para tomar manzanas le arrancó una miserable sonrisa. Repentinamente Edward encontró su mirada y se quedó paralizado donde estaba.

«Hay algo en ella —pensó mirándola en su más miserable forma— que la hace más hermosa rodeada de tanta desgracia» y quiso estrecharla entre sus brazos, y acoger a sus hijos como si fueran propios, pero no se dejó llevar. Ciel era destrucción. Ciel representaba el peligro para los hombres. Una mujer peligrosa.

Maese Gontran le lanzó una mirada colérica a Ciel. Bruscamente la tomó del brazo y juntos desaparecieron por el inmenso jardín del castillo Michaelis. Corriendo con sus pies descalzos, Ciel se apresuró en llegar hacia las rosas favoritas de su marido y las Hortensias de su querido Vincent. «Oh, Sebastian. Es cierto. ¡Aquí está el túnel subterráneo! Tu siempre pensando en todo» tal como dijo maese Gontran. Tras arrancar no sin dificultad un rosal de hortensias, se divisó la tapa del túnel, cubierta de tierra. Maese Gontran, haciendo aplomo de su apodo de Caballero Inglés, levantó la pesada tapa y condujo a Ciel y a su bebe primero.

El túnel húmedo, maloliente y oscuro trajo una sensación de alivio a Ciel. El desastre de que ocurría en su castillo parecía no existir en el silencio lúgubre del túnel. La pequeña fortuna de la que hablaba maese Gontran se trataba de una bolsa llena de monedas de oro y un pequeño cofre que contenía joyas de Ciel y de los Michaelis. Su bebe se removió en sus brazos y maese Gontran rebuscó entre sus ropas, encontrando cerillos y encendió una antorcha tras haber palmeado a ciegas el piso. Los rasgos demacrados de Ciel iluminada por el fuego dieron una imagen triste al apellido Michaelis. «Pobre mujer» pensó con pesar maese Gontran. Tiempo atrás, Ciel habría enfrentado valientemente a los soldados de la Reina con el ejército inglés liderado por Sebastian. Pero ahora, era solo una mujer desgraciada que lo había perdido todo y nada.

Avanzando por el estrecho y oscuro túnel, Ciel pisó un cuerpo. «Un cadáver» pensó con terror. Pidió a maese Gontran, que iba un poco más adelante que ella, iluminara el camino.

— Le recomiendo que no lo haga, señora. Siga adelante, pronto llegaremos al final y saldremos por un bosque que nos conduce a un pueblo situado a las afueras de parís. Basta con pasar la noche en un hotel y enviar una carta al Rey de Londres a primera hora de la mañana para que nos ayude. Verá como su marido sale de la Bastilla y regresarán a su amada tierra inglesa más pronto que tarde.

«Ojalá lleves razón» pero otro pensamiento se cruzó en la mente de Ciel. Si ese cadáver se encontraba allí, ¿alguien ya había pasado por el túnel antes que ellos? ¿Estarán algunos soldados esperándolos al final?

—maese Gontran, estoy aterrada.

— Aterrada no es una palabra que deba salir de sus labios, señora. —y maese Gontran la distrajo soltando una palabrería sobre el valor que implicaba llevar el apellido Michaelis. Pronto anunció que llegaban al final, y Ciel divisó el bosque.

Pero ocurrió algo que Ciel nunca olvidaría en su vida. Tras pasarle a su bebe a maese Gontran con la intención de arreglar su delgada bata de dormir, la antorcha iluminó un pequeño cuerpecito no muy lejos de ella. De entre las sombras, un soldado que Ciel reconoció como uno de los enemigos de su marido, salió dispuesto a atacar. Maese Gontran fue más rápido y se interpuso, empujando el corpulento cuerpo del soldado y haciéndolo caer hacia atrás golpeando su cabeza contra una roca. El soldado murió en el acto.

Ciel lanzó un chillido al reconocer el cuerpecito. ¡Su hijo! ¡Su hijito Philippe degollado! Tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña criatura. Su cuello se echó hacia atrás, dejando a la vista el corte mortal. Sus largos cabellos negros se balancearon con la fría brisa nocturna y su rostro angelical parecía descansar. Sus mejillas siempre del color de un melocotón maduro habían perdido todo el color y calor. Philippe había muerto, adquiriendo la apariencia de un delicado muñequito de porcelana.

— No mi Philippe, no mi pequeño hijo...

Toda prueba del pasional encuentro esperado entre Sebastian y ella tras 7 largos años de separación había sido borrada. ¡Philippe murió! Maese Gontran, con profundo abatimiento, apretó contra su pecho a la pequeña criatura que sostenía.

«Ustedes no tienen la culpa de haber nacido en un mundo tan cruel» pensó mirando a la mujer de su buen amigo sufrir. ¡Con que cara vería Ciel a Sebastian si es que salía de la Bastilla! ¿Cómo le explicaría que su hijo había muerto bajo sus malos cuidados?

«Solo dios sabe que hice lo mejor que pude para cuidar de ellos» derramando lágrimas de dolor mientras abrazaba a su hijo degollado, le pidió a maese Gontran que le entregase a su bebe. Vaciló, pero acató la orden.

— Solo me quedas tú, mi pequeña niña…—beso las mejillas regordetas de su hija, y las mejillas frías de su hijo muerto. —Mi pequeña Angélica, ¡Mi marquesa de los Ángeles! Si mi Vincent estuviera aquí, habría atribuido tu angelical rostro a un hermoso ángel. Y mi Philippe te hubiera cargado en sus delgados brazos y tu padre te habría colmado de regalos… ¡Ah, mi pequeña Angélica! Mi marquesita…

«Delira» pensó maese Gontran con dolor observando a la pobre mujer que en su tiempo, había sido llamada con respeto Condesa Ciel Phantomhive y luego Condesa Ciel de Michaelis la cual era reconocida por su duro carácter, y que ahora abrazaba celosamente a sus dos hijos, uno de ellos muertos, mientras repetía sin cesar: "Mi pequeña Marquesa de los Ángeles…mi amado Philippe…mi Vincent..."

.

.

.

**» Notas Finales: **Bien, esta fue una idea que se me vino bruscamente a la cabeza. No resistí la tentación de escribirla y subirla. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero me gusto un poco. No tenía idea de que título ponerle. Críticas, sugerencias, opiniones, las estaré esperando.

Admitiré con vergüenza que me da penita leer sus Reviews. Pero haré un esfuerzo por este y lo haré. ¡Así que no se contengan!


End file.
